Bora (Fairy Tail)
Bora (ボラ Bora) is a former member of the Titan Nose Guild and the very first villain encountered in the series. He worked as a female slave trader, used illegal Magic and seemed to be infamously known with the epithet Bora of Prominence (紅天のボラ Purominensu no Bora). He was voiced by Yoshimitsu Shimoyama in the Japanese version and by Ian Sinclair in the English version. Biography Bora shows up at Hargeon Town under the name Salamander, using his charm spells to woo several women there, including Lucy Heartfillia, who shortly fell under his influence from seeing him. Just then, Natsu showed up, believing he was Igneel after he saw him use fire magic, but was then disappointed after seeing his identity. Natsu's presence broke Lucy of Bora's charm spell. Bora tried to introduce himself to Natsu, but was shocked after Natsu ignored him while walking away. The girls immediately attacked Natsu, demanding him to apologize. Bora tells the ladies to let him go and then gives Natsu his autograph. Natsu refused to take it, making the girls even more furious, thus making them attack him again. As Bora was about to leave, he announced a party at his yacht tonight, telling all the girls that they were invited. Later, he appeared before Lucy at the park after hearing her wishing to join the Fairy Tail guild. He offers her an invitation to his party, but Lucy refused as she revealed that he used charm spells on her and pointed out that its weakness is awareness. Bora, however, told her that he is a wizard from Fairy Tail and promised to get her into Fairy Tail if she tells no one about the charm spells. Lucy happily agreed before Bora left until she became angry when she realized that she fell under his charm's influence. But then she became happy after his promise. At Bora's party, several women showed up, along with Lucy. There, Bora conjures up several bubbles of an alcoholic drinks and tells Lucy to drink them. Lucy became creeped out from this, but tells her herself to calm down. She then refused as she knew that Bora was trying to get her to drink sleep potion. Lucy explained to Bora that she really wants to join Fairy Tail, but believed he wanted her to date him to make it happen. However, Bora reveals his true colors as his men appeared with all the women, unconscious from drinking the sleep potion. Bora then threatens Lucy to behave herself until they get to Bosco to turn her and all the captive women into his slaves, revealing that he lied about getting her into Fairy Tail. Lucy grabbed out her gate keys, but Bora quickly used his fire magic to make her surrender them to him and then threw them into the ocean. Lucy began to cry and called him the worst wizard alive, until Natsu appeared, as he came crashing down upon the yacht, after hearing rumors about Bora being in Fairy Tail. Lucy became happy to see Natsu at first, but was then shocked as he became sea sick. Happy also appeared with wings, who grabbed Lucy and flew away with her. Bora tried to stop them from reporting to the magic council by shooting his fire magic at them. As he failed to stop them, he ordered his men to continue their way to Bosco as they were busy beating up Natsu. Lucy managed to recover her gate keys and used one of them to summon a celestial spirit, known as Aquarius, to summon a tidal wave that sweapt Bora's yacht into the harbor. Shortly after Bora regained consciousness from the tidal wave, Natsu appeared and revealed his identity to Bora as a Fairy Tail wizard who explained he never seen Bora in the guild before. One of his men noticed a mark on his arm who accidentally spoke out Bora's name. Happy recognized that name and explained to Lucy that Bora was once a mage from Titan Nose Guild who was expelled for bad behavior. Bora attempted to finish Natsu off by shooting his fire magic at him, but is then shocked to see him devour them. Natsu then used one of his moves, "Fire Dragon's Roar," that wiped out Bora's men. With Bora left standing, he continues fighting Natsu by throwing a massive fire ball at him, but Natsu consumed it. Natsu compliments his fire abilities, but then threatens to cook him like a smoke fish, shocking Bora. Natsu finishes him with another one of his moves, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist," that sends Bora flying towards the bell of a nearby bell tower, but also destroying part of the city in the process. Just then, the Rune Knights arrived, making Natsu flee with Lucy, and leaving Bora at their custody. Appearance Bora is a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. Bora's hair was given a dark blue shade in the anime.[ He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards Bora's right. Living up to his impostor role, Bora wears ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "X"s, lined up one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimeters below Bora's neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, in reference to his stolen epithet of Salamander, with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below such cape, Bora wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt,3 and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm, with a similar trio being visible on his left wrist as well during the flashback of his break with Juvia Lockser. Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Male Category:Misogynists Category:Slaver Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Pirates Category:Anime Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:One-Shot Category:Brainwashers Category:Redeemed Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster